Reading Vampire Academy
by countryheart
Summary: I had this up before, but I have to fix it and repost so here it is. I know this has been done a bunch of times before, but I will finish this series.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I'm new at this so I still have lots to learn. Any tips or suggestions are more than welcome, but please don't be to judgmental or harsh about it. I know this has been done before, but not many people finish them. I do intend to finish all of them. Please Review! Hope you enjoy!

**AN 2: **This story has been taken down, so I am fixing it to get it back up. I'm going to post a few at a time every day until it is all back up. Since I'm having to fix the chapter before reposting then I won't be able to post them all at once. Sorry!

**~~~Chapter 1~~~**

Rose's POV

I just got off from guarding Lissa for the first day since I was shot. We no longer have the bond or at least that's what everyone thinks. I think it might be coming back but I'm not certain yet. I have can still feel it like it's there, but I just can't use it like I use to. I was walking up the path to the home Dimitri and I share when I saw a note taped to the door the read:

Guardian Hathaway and Guardian Belikov

"Well that's weird," I said to myself. I grabbed the note and went inside. Since it was addressed to both of us I decided to wait for him to get home. I got changed in to some black skinny jeans and I white wife-beater. By the time I was done Dimitri was walking in the door.

"Roza," Dimitri called.

"I'm in our room," I answered. A minute later he walks in and gives me a quick, but passionate kiss.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Good. When I got home I found this on the door. I was waiting till you got home to open it," I told him.

"Well that's weird. Go ahead and open it," he told me.

Dear Guardian Hathaway and Guardian Belikov

Your presence has been requested in room 1993 as soon as you get this letter. This is extremely important and it is mandatory that you go. All will be explained when you get there.

There was no signature.

"I guess we better head to room 1993 then," I hate not being able to use the bond to check on Lissa. On the way to the room I told Dimitri about my suspicions of the bond returning and ask him if he thinks it's possible.

"We'll talk about this later," he replied as we got to the room. When we looked up, Eddie, Mia, Lissa, Christian, Alberta, mom, dad, Adrian, Sydney, Sonya, Mikhail, Jill, and the Belikovs were standing there waiting for us.

I didn't have time to process anything. Before I knew what was happening I was lying on the floor with Viktoria on top of me. "OMG Rose I'm so sorry for what happened the last time I saw you. I didn't mean any of it. I love you, you're like a sister to me," she told me.

"It's ok Vikki. I love you too," I told her laughing, "But do you mind if we get up off the floor?"

"Oh. Yea, sorry," She laughed getting off me. After she was off me Dimitri helped me up laughing.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked while running up to the other Belikovs giving them all hugs.

"We got a note telling us to come here and that it was urgent," Olena answered.

"Well why are you standing out here and not in the room?"

"The door was locked or else we would be in there Rosie," Christian answered.

"Watch it Pyro," I answered walking up to the door. It was now unlocked so we all walked in. On the coffee table was a box with a note on it the said:

Rose Hathaway

I opened it and read it aloud.

Rose

It seems everyone is here, but just in case here is a list of everyone that's supposed to be here:

Rose

Dimitri

Lissa

Christian

Eddie

Mia

Sonya K.

Mikhail

Jill

Adrian

Sydney

Alberta

Janine

Abe

Belikovs (Yeva, Olena, Karolina, Sonya B, and Viktoria)

If everyone is here then you can open the box. There will be further instructions inside.

Since everyone was here I opened the box. There were 6 books and yet another note addressed to me. I pulled the note out and read it out loud.

Rose

Since you're reading this I'm guessing everyone is here. In this box are 6 books

Vampire Academy

Frostbite

Shadow Kiss

Blood Promise

Spirit Bound

Last Sacrifice

You have to read all 6 of them in that order. You cannot leave until they are all finished. The kitchen is all stocked up with food and drinks. And there are 3 feeders in a separate designated for feeding. There are also 9 bedrooms for everyone to sleep. There will be someone else joining a little further into this book. I know you guys think this is stupid, but doing this will help everyone better understand certain things. And the right people have been informed that you will be busy, so no need to worry about work. Enjoy!

"That's all it says," I said when I was finished.

"There is no way I'm staying here to read these books. It's a waste of my time," Christian said trying to open the door, "The doors locked."

"Well then let's get this over with so we can get out of here," I said. I grabbed the book then flipped to the first chapter and started reading.

**I FELT HER FEAR BEFORE I heard her screams.**

"Aw shit," I said.

"What?" Mia asked.

"The books in my point-of-view," I answered.

"I finally get to know what goes on in that head of yours," Dimitri told me.

"Rose's thoughts, that's scary," Christian said.

"Shut it Fire-Crotch before I make you," I replied.

"What do you mean 'I felt her fear'?" Vik asked.

"It's probably in the book," I told her.

**Her nightmare pulsed into me, shaking me out of my own dream, which had had something to do with a beach and some hot guy rubbing suntan oil on me.**

"Only you Rose," Christian said.

"Already dreaming of my Little D," Adrian said.

"Not even close," I glared. Dimitri and Abe growled at him.

**Images—hers, not mine—tumbled through my mind: fire and blood, the smell of smoke, the twisted metal of a car. The pictures wrapped around me, suffocating me, until some rational part of my brain reminded me that this wasn't my dream.**

Lissa started getting upset until Christian pulled her to him and whispered into her ear.

**I woke up, strands of long, dark hair sticking to my forehead.**

"We know what your hair looks like Rosie," Christian said.

"If you don't shut up I'll come over there and make sure you will never have kids," I threatened making him pale.

**Lissa lay in her bed, thrashing and screaming. I bolted out of mine, quickly crossing the few feet that separated us.**

**"Liss," I said, shaking her. "Liss, wake up."**

**Her screams dropped off, replaced by soft whimpers. "Andre," she moaned. "Oh God."**

**I helped her sit up. "Liss, you aren't there anymore. Wake up."**

**After a few moments, her eyes fluttered open, and in the dim lighting, I could see a flicker of consciousness start to take over. Her frantic breathing slowed, and she leaned into me, resting her head against my shoulder. I put an arm around her and ran a hand over her hair.**

**"It's okay," I told her gently. "Everything's okay."**

"Aww, look Rose does have a heart," Christian replied.

I started to get up until Dimitri wrapped an arm around my waist stopping me.

"Next time he won't be able to stop me," I replied.

**"I had that dream."**

**"Yeah. I know."**

**We sat like that for several minutes, not saying anything else. When I felt her emotions calm down, I leaned over to the nightstand between our beds and turned on the lamp. It glowed dimly, but neither of us really needed much to see by. Attracted by the light, our housemate's cat, Oscar, leapt up onto the sill of the open window. He gave me a wide berth—animals don't like dhampirs, for whatever reason—**

"Probably cause we're not normal," my mom said.

**but jumped onto the bed and rubbed his head against Lissa, purring softly. Animals didn't have a problem with Moroi, and they all loved Lissa in particular.**

"Everyone loves Lissa," said kissing her.

I fake gagged. "I agree completely but please we don't want to see that," I told him.

**Smiling, she scratched his chin, and I felt her calm further.**

**"When did we last do a feeding?" I asked, studying her face.**

"Please tell me you aren't going to do what I think you're going to do," my mom said. I just continued to read.

**Her fair skin was paler than usual. Dark circles hung under her eyes, and there was an air of frailty about her. School had been hectic this week, and I couldn't remember the last time I'd given her blood. "It's been like…more than two days, hasn't it? Three? Why didn't you say anything?"**

**She shrugged and wouldn't meet my eyes. "You were busy. I didn't want to—"**

**"Screw that," I said, shifting into a better position. No wonder she seemed so weak. Oscar, not wanting me any closer, leapt down and returned to the window, where he could watch at a safe distance. "Come on. Let's do this."**

**"Rose—"**

**"Come on. It'll make you feel better."**

**I tilted my head and tossed my hair back, baring my neck. I saw her hesitate, but the sight of my neck and what it offered proved too powerful. A hungry expression crossed her face, and her lips parted slightly, exposing the fangs she normally kept hidden while living among humans. Those fangs contrasted oddly with the rest of her features. With her pretty face and pale blond hair, she looked more like an angel than a vampire.**

Lissa just blushed. "I know it's kind of scary, but I agree with Rose," Christian told her, which just caused her to blush more.

**As her teeth neared my bare skin, I felt my heart race with a mix of fear and anticipation. **

"Anticipation?" my mom asked.

**I always hated feeling the latter, but it was nothing I could help, a weakness I couldn't shake.**

"Rose why didn't you tell me," Lissa asked.

"You need to feed and that's all I was worried about," I looked down ashamed. Dimitri pulled me closer and whispered Russian into my ear soothing me.

"You're you amazing friend to do that," Vik said.

"I know. I'm very lucky to have her," Lissa said.

**Her fangs bit into me, hard, and I cried out at the brief flare of pain. Then it faded, replaced by a wonderful, golden joy that spread through my body. It was better than any of the times I'd been drunk or high. **

"Drunk or high?" my mom asked.

It's in the past mom I can't change it now.

**Better than sex**

"SEX?" asked by again my mom. My dad just growled both glaring at Dimitri.

"You guys stop. I didn't even know Dimitri yet," I annoyingly told them. I continued to read before they could reply.

—**or so I imagined, since I'd never done it.**

"Don't even say a word," I said glaring at everyone before anyone got a chance to say anything.

**It was a blanket of pure, refined pleasure, wrapping me up and promising everything would be right in the world. On and on it went. The chemicals in her saliva triggered an endorphin rush, and I lost track of the world, lost track of who I was.**

**Then, regretfully, it was over.**

"Regretfully?" my mom asked glaring at me.

"I get it mom I screwed up, but I was only worried about Lissa. It's in the past and I can't change it," I snapped before looking down ashamed again. Dimitri pulled me to him again running soothing circles on my back.

**It had taken less than a minute.**

**She pulled back, wiping her hand across her lips as she studied me. "You okay?"**

**"I…yeah." I lay back on the bed, dizzy from the blood loss. "I just need to sleep it off. I'm fine."**

**Her pale, jade-green eyes watched me with concern. She stood up. "I'm going to get you something to eat."**

"At least some…" mom started before seeing me glare at her, "Sorry. I just worry about you is all. I love you." she told me.

"It's ok. I love you, too. Let's finish up this chapter and go to bed," I said. After everybody agreed I continued reading.

**My protests came awkwardly to my lips, and she left before I could get out a sentence. The buzz from her bite had lessened as soon as she broke the connection, but some of it still lingered in my veins, and I felt a goofy smile cross my lips. Turning my head, I glanced up at Oscar, still sitting in the window.**

**"You don't know what you're missing," I told him.**

"Talking to a cat there Rosie?" Christian asked.

"Remember when you asked me if you were crazy? And I said no? Well I take it back now. I really think you are crazy," Adrian said.

"Do you guys want to have kids one day?" I asked, I continued before they could answer, "Then I suggest you shut up before I make sure that you can't." Which caused them to pale.

**His attention was on something outside. Hunkering down into a crouch, he puffed out his jet-black fur. His tail started twitching.**

**My smile faded, and I forced myself to sit up. The world spun, and I waited for it to right itself before trying to stand. When I managed it, the dizziness set in again and this time refused to leave. Still, I felt okay enough to stumble to the window and peer out with Oscar. He eyed me warily, scooted over a little, and then returned to whatever had held his attention.**

**A warm breeze—unseasonably warm for a Portland fall—played with my hair as I leaned out. The street was dark and relatively quiet. It was three in the morning, just about the only time a college campus settled down, at least somewhat. The house in which we'd rented a room for the past eight months sat on a residential street with old, mismatched houses. Across the road, a streetlight flickered, nearly ready to burn out. It still cast enough light for me to make out the shapes of cars and buildings. In our own yard, I could see the silhouettes of trees and bushes.**

**And a man watching me.**

Sydney, Jill, and Viktoria all gasped.

"Who is it?" Vik asked.

"Keep reading, keep reading," Jill hurried me. I laughed as I continued.

**I jerked back in surprise. A figure stood by a tree in the yard, about thirty feet away, where he could easily see through the window. He was close enough that I probably could have thrown something and hit him. He was certainly close enough that he could have seen what Lissa and I had just done.**

"Did you?" I asked Dimitri.

"Yes," Dimitri answered.

**The shadows covered him so well that even with my heightened sight, I couldn't make out any of his features, save for his height. He was tall. Really tall. He stood there for just a moment, barely discernible, and then stepped back, disappearing into the shadows cast by the trees on the far side of the yard. I was pretty sure I saw someone else move nearby and join him before the blackness swallowed them both.**

**Whoever these figures were, Oscar didn't like them. Not counting me, he usually got along with most people, growing upset only when someone posed an immediate danger. The guy outside hadn't done anything threatening to Oscar, but the cat had sensed something, something that put him on edge.**

**Something similar to what he always sensed in me.**

"It took long enough for you to connect the dots," my mom said jokingly.

I just stared at her in shock.

"What?" she asked.

"Did my mother seriously just make a joke? I didn't think that was possible. That I'd ever see the day," I said.

"Hey I know how to joke," my mom said laughing.

"Well I certainly didn't know you knew how. I mean you hide it pretty well," I said.

"That's what I'm supposed to do since I'm a guardian. I guess I just got in the habit of keeping my guardian mask up whether I'm on duty or not," my mom said.

"Well when you're not on duty you need to start lightening up, like now," I said.

**Icy fear raced through me, almost—but not quite—eradicating the lovely bliss of Lissa's bite. Backing up from the window, I jerked on a pair of jeans that I found on the floor, **

"Naked were we?" Adrian asked. Dimitri and my dad growled at him. "Hey I was just joking. Geez."

**nearly falling over in the process. Once they were on, I grabbed my coat and Lissa's, along with our wallets. Shoving my feet into the first shoes I saw, I headed out the door.**

**Downstairs, I found her in the cramped kitchen, rummaging through the refrigerator. One of our housemates, Jeremy, sat at the table, hand on his forehead as he stared sadly at a calculus book. Lissa regarded me with surprise.**

**"You shouldn't be up."**

**"We have to go. Now."**

**Her eyes widened, and then a moment later, understanding clicked in. "Are you…really? Are you sure?"**

**I nodded. I couldn't explain how I knew for sure. I just did.**

**Jeremy watched us curiously. "What's wrong?"**

**An idea came to mind. "Liss, get his car keys."**

**He looked back and forth between us. "What are you—"**

**Lissa unhesitatingly walked over to him. Her fear poured into me through our psychic bond, but there was something else too: her complete faith that I would take care of everything, that we would be safe. Like always, I hoped I was worthy of that kind of trust.**

"Of course you are worthy of it. You're my best friend and the best guardian I could ask for. Never doubt you're worthiness," Lissa told me which caused me to blush.

"Thank you Lissa," I told her.

**She smiled broadly and gazed directly into his eyes. For a moment, Jeremy just stared, still confused, and then I saw the thrall seize him. His eyes glazed over, and he regarded her adoringly.**

"Compulsion?!" my mom asked.

"We had to. How do you expect us to be gone for 2 years without anyone finding us," I said. I knew she wanted to say something, but she controlled herself not wanting to argue anymore. I got to give her props. If I was in her place I would not be able to control myself.

**"We need to borrow your car," she said in a gentle voice. "Where are your keys?"**

**He smiled, and I shivered. I had a high resistance to compulsion, but I could still feel its effects when it was directed at another person. That, and I'd been taught my entire life that using it was wrong. Reaching into his pocket, Jeremy handed over a set of keys hanging on a large red key chain.**

**"Thank you," said Lissa. "And where is it parked?"**

**"Down the street," he said dreamily. "At the corner. By Brown." Four blocks away.**

**"Thank you," she repeated, backing up. "As soon as we leave, I want you to go back to studying. Forget you ever saw us tonight."**

**He nodded obligingly. I got the impression he would have walked off a cliff for her right then if she'd asked. All humans were susceptible to compulsion, but Jeremy appeared weaker than most. That came in handy right now.**

**"Come on," I told her. "We've got to move."**

**We stepped outside, heading toward the corner he'd named. I was still dizzy from the bite and kept stumbling, unable to move as quickly as I wanted. Lissa had to catch hold of me a few times to stop me from falling. All the time, that anxiety rushed into me from her mind. I tried my best to ignore it; I had my own fears to deal with.**

"Sorry," Lissa told me.

"It's fine Lissa. You had every right to be scared, I was," I told her.

"Oh. My. God. Did Rose just admit to being scared?" Christian asked.

"Shut up Fire-Crotch," I said glaring at him.

**"Rose…what are we going to do if they catch us?" she whispered.**

**"They won't," I said fiercely. "I won't let them."**

**"But if they've found us—"**

**"They found us before. **

"No we didn't. That was the first time we ever found you," Alberta said.

"I know. We figured that out later," I told her.

**They didn't catch us then. We'll just drive over to the train station and go to L.A. They'll lose the trail."**

"You make it sound so simple," Viktoria said.

**I made it sound simple. **

That caused both of us to laugh. "Great minds think alike," we said together which made us laugh even more. After we calmed down I continued to read.

**I always did, even though there was nothing simple about being on the run from the people we'd grown up with. We'd been doing it for two years, hiding wherever we could and just trying to finish high school. Our senior year had just started, and living on a college campus had seemed safe. We were so close to freedom.**

**She said nothing more, and I felt her faith in me surge up once more. This was the way it had always been between us. I was the one who took action, who made sure things happened—sometimes recklessly so. She was the more reasonable one, the one who thought things out and researched them extensively before acting. Both styles had their uses, but at the moment, recklessness was called for. We didn't have time to hesitate.**

**Lissa and I had been best friends ever since kindergarten, when our teacher had paired us together for writing lessons.**

"I remember this," Lissa said laughing.

"So do I, it was so hilarious," Eddie replied also laughing.

**Forcing five-year-olds to spell Vasilisa Dragomir and Rosemarie Hathaway was beyond cruel, and we'd—or rather, I'd—responded appropriately. I'd chucked my book at our teacher and called her a fascist bastard. I hadn't known what those words meant, but I'd known how to hit a moving target.**

"That's my daughter," Abe stated proudly. My mom elbowed him in the ribs. "I mean bad Rose. Bad, bad girl," he said. You could tell he wasn't serious and this made me laugh.

"Ah, my first trip to Kirova's office," I said.

"And defiantly not your last," Alberta said jokingly.

**Lissa and I had been inseparable ever since.**

"That's how you two became friends?" Sonya B. said laughing.

"You betcha," I told her.

**"Do you hear that?" she asked suddenly.**

**It took me a few seconds to pick up what her sharper senses already had. Footsteps, moving fast. I grimaced. We had two more blocks to go.**

"Not going to make it," I said to myself.

**"We've got to run for it," I said, catching hold of her arm.**

**"But you can't—"**

**"Run."**

**It took every ounce of my willpower not to pass out on the sidewalk. My body didn't want to run after losing blood or while still metabolizing the effects of her saliva. But I ordered my muscles to stop their bitching and clung to Lissa as our feet pounded against the concrete. **

"First a cat now…" Christian started to say until he saw my face.

**Normally I could have outrun her without any extra effort—particularly since she was barefoot**

"Yea thanks for the shoes," Lissa said teasingly.

—**but tonight, she was all that held me upright.**

**The pursuing footsteps grew louder, closer. Black stars danced before my eyes. Ahead of us, I could make out Jeremy's green Honda. Oh God, if we could just make it—**

**Ten feet from the car, a man stepped directly into our path. **

All the girls except me, Lissa, Alberta, Yeva, and my mom gasped.

**We came to a screeching halt, and I jerked Lissa back by her arm. It was him, the guy I'd seen across the street watching me. He was older than us, maybe mid-twenties, and as tall as I'd figured, probably six-six or six-seven.**

I looked at Dimitri questioningly. "Six-six," he told me.

**And under different circumstances—say, when he wasn't holding up our desperate escape—I would have thought he was hot.**

Dimitri laughed, "Really Roza?"

"Yes really," I told him seriously.

**Shoulder-length brown hair, tied back in a short ponytail. Dark brown eyes. A long brown coat-a duster, I thought it was called.**

"We know what he looks like Little D," Adrian said.

"I know. It's not my fault. I'm a guardian, guardians' minds are very descriptive," I told him.

**But his hotness was irrelevant now.**

"Irrelevant?" Dimitri asked lifting an eyebrow. Damn him. He knew I couldn't do that, and he knew I hated it when he did it. I'm so jealous.

"Yes. You were keeping us from escaping. You were trying to take us back, which at the time made it irrelevant," I told him.

**He was only an obstacle keeping Lissa and me away from the car and our freedom. The footsteps behind us slowed, and I knew our pursuers had caught up. Off to the sides, I detected more movement, more people closing in. God. They'd sent almost a dozen guardians to retrieve us. I couldn't believe it. The queen herself didn't travel with that many.**

**Panicked and not entirely in control of my higher reasoning, **

"You have higher reasoning," Christian asked.

"Shut it Pyro," I said menacingly.

**I acted out of instinct. I pressed up to Lissa, keeping her behind me and away from the man who appeared to be the leader.**

**"Leave her alone," I growled. "Don't touch her."**

**His face was unreadable, but he held out his hands in what was apparently supposed to be some sort of calming gesture, like I was a rabid animal he was planning to sedate.**

Dimitri just chuckled.

**"I'm not going to—"**

**He took a step forward. Too close.**

"Please don't tell me you're going to attack him," my mom said.

"Then I won't say anything, 'cause I can't do that," I told her.

**I attacked him, leaping out in an offensive maneuver I hadn't used in two years, not since Lissa and I had run away. The move was stupid, another reaction born of instinct and fear. And it was hopeless. He was a skilled guardian, not a novice who hadn't finished his training. He also wasn't weak and on the verge of passing out.**

**And man, was he fast. I'd forgotten how fast guardians could be, how they could move and strike like cobras. He knocked me off as though brushing away a fly, and his hands slammed into me and sent me backwards. I don't think he meant to strike that hard—probably just intended to keep me away—but my lack of coordination interfered with my ability to respond. Unable to catch my footing, I started to fall, heading straight toward the sidewalk at a twisted angle, hip-first. It was going to hurt. A lot.**

"Ouch," Mia, Vik, Jill, and Sydney said.

**Only it didn't.**

"What? How?" that asked once again together.

**Just as quickly as he'd blocked me, the man reached out and caught my arm, keeping me upright. **

"Ohhhh," they dragged out.

**When I'd steadied myself, I noticed he was staring at me—or, more precisely, at my neck. Still disoriented, I didn't get it right away. Then, slowly, my free hand reached up to the side of my throat and lightly touched the wound Lissa had made earlier. When I pulled my fingers back, I saw slick, dark blood on my skin. Embarrassed, I shook my hair so that it fell forward around my face. My hair was thick and long and completely covered my neck. I'd grown it out for precisely this reason.**

"Don't cut your hair," Dimitri whispered in my ear.

"I'm not. I love my hair," I told him.

**The guy's dark eyes lingered on the now-covered bite a moment longer and then met mine. I returned his look defiantly and quickly jerked out of his hold. He let me go, though I knew he could have restrained me all night if he'd wanted. **

"Oh I'll restrain you all night, alright," Dimitri whispered seductively in my ear so only I could hear.

I blushed and bit my lip trying to control myself from jumping him right there. He knows what he does to me, and as if to prove me right he put a seductive smirk on his face. I continued reading trying to hurry up so we could continue this in our room.

**Fighting the nauseating dizziness, I backed toward Lissa again, bracing myself for another attack. Suddenly, her hand caught hold of mine. "Rose," she said quietly. "Don't."**

**Her words had no effect on me at first, but calming thoughts gradually began to settle in my mind, coming across through the bond. It wasn't exactly compulsion—she wouldn't use that on me—but it was effectual, as was the fact that we were hopelessly outnumbered and outclassed. Even I knew struggling would be pointless. The tension left my body, and I sagged in defeat.**

**Sensing my resignation, the man stepped forward, turning his attention to Lissa. His face was calm. He swept her a bow and managed to look graceful doing it, which surprised me considering his height. "My name is Dimitri Belikov," he said. I could hear a faint Russian accent. "I've come to take you back to St. Vladimir's Academy, Princess."**

"Oh it was Dimitri. That's how you met? That wasn't very romantic," Vik said.

"Yep, that's the end of the first chapter," I said really fast, "Time for bed. See you guys in the morning." I grabbed Dimitri's hand and was fixing to run for it, but Lissa stopped me. Now normally I wouldn't care because she's my best friend and I love her, but right now I'm in major need of having my way with my Russian god.

"Rose can I talk to you for a second. It's pretty important," she asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** This chapter has no reading. Sorry if you wanted it, but it will be back in the next chapter. This chapter is Lissa and Rose's important talk. Then she tells Dimitri about it. It's more of a filler chapter. Hope you enjoy! Please review. Like I said before I'm new at this so please don't be too judgmental.

**Previously:**

"Yep, that's the end of the first chapter," I said really fast, "Time for bed. See you guys in the morning." I grabbed Dimitri's hand and was fixing to run for it, but Lissa stopped me. Now normally I wouldn't care because she's my best friend and I love her, but right now I'm in major need of having my way with my Russian god.

"Rose can I talk to you for a second. It's pretty important," she asked.

**Chapter 2**

"Yea what's up," I asked. She took my hand and led me to the kitchen for privacy.

"So I know you said you thought that the bond might be coming back. Has anything changed? Like can you read my moods or thoughts or anything," she asked. All of a sudden I got a hell of a lot of excitement and hope coming off her. Which is confusing 'cause she always hated the bond.

"Oh my god. Yes I just got a huge amount of feeling coming off you. The bonds back. I just don't understand why I'm feeling excitement and hope coming off you. You hate the bond," I said still confused.

"Well that was before about five minutes ago. When you were trying to rush off…well…I kind of think that maybe…I think the bond is two ways now. I felt your lust in loads when Dimitri whispered something in your ear right before the chapter ended."

_OMG, does that mean we can talk to each other in our minds now? _I thought to Lissa.

_OMG, yes I just heard you. This is so cool!_ Lissa thought back. This was so awesome! Now we can have private conversations in front of everyone without worrying about people hearing, and we can freak everyone out. Oh and we can make them mad cause they hated it when Lissa would think something then I would talk. They could get the gist of what was going on based off what I was saying. Now that can't hear anything. Awesome!

"So the other thing is. Remember how before we lost the bond I told you that I wanted to some research about something about it?" she asked.

"Yea," I said confused again.

"Well it's really good news. The research I found told me that since we have a bond then you have enough connection to me that you can get pregnant by another Dhampir. So if you wanted to you and Dimitri could have kids one day," she told me with a lot of excitement.

"OH. MY. GOD!" I yelled.

"I know. This makes me so happy. I can be an aunt, and my kids can have other kids to play with, hopefully around their age," she said making me even happier. We started jumping up and down hugging each other.

"I love you Lissa. I'm so happy," I squealed, "I have to go talk to Dimitri." I ran out of the room before she could say anything. When I got to Dimitri I ran up and jumped so he would catch me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and legs around his waist, then told him to head towards our room. While he did this I started bouncing up and down on him. "Guess what, guess what, guess what." He closed our door and pushed me up against the door and started kissing, sucking, and nibbling on my neck right where he knows is my spot making me moan.

"I know if you don't stop that bouncing we're not going to get real far," he said huskily. As much as I didn't want to I pushed him away and jumped down so I could tell him.

"Baby, you don't know how much I want you right now, but I have some really exciting news to tell you."

"It must be since you're bouncing around so much. What's this exciting news?"

"So Lissa and I now know the bond is back." He went to say something, probably thinking that was the news, but I put my hand up to stop him. "That wasn't the news. So Lissa was doing some research before we lost the bond and found something, but she didn't want to tell me until now since we have the bond back. So are you ready for the really exciting news?" I asked.

"Yes Roza," he said chuckling.

"Ok, here it goes. Wecanhaveababy!" I said really fast. I couldn't help it I'm sooooo excited, but he didn't understand a word I said.

"Babe, say that again, but this time maybe a tad bit slower so I can understand you," he said laughing walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Sorry," I laughed, "I'm just really happy. Lissa's research said that since we are bonded that the connection I have to her is pretty big, which we already knew, but the connection we have has made it possible for me to…or well us…me and you…to have a baby…together," I said having to catch my breath.

"Really?" he said getting excited now.

"Yes," I squealed.

"Oh my god, Roza this is great," he told me while scooping me up into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He went to give me a quick kiss, but I deepened it. After a few minutes we broke away so we could breath.

"You can go back to having your way with me now," I said seductively.

"Condom or no condom?" he asked.

"Condom tonight, we'll have to talk about whether were ready or not, but I can't wait anymore. I'm really horny and I need you now."

"That's fine with me." He pushed me back up against the door and started sucking on my neck right below my ear. I pulled his shirt off over his head quickly. "Someone seems to be in a hurry," he chuckled as he pulled my shirt of followed by my bra.

"Oh I am," I said while undoing his belt the unbuttoning his pants. He licked my nipple then took it into his mouth sucking and nibbling on it causing me to moan loudly. After I finished with his pants I push them and his boxers down. Lucky for both of us I had a skirt on. He pushed it up to my waist while switching to my other nipple giving it the same treatment. He pushed my thong aside and started rubbing. I thrust my hips trying to get him where I needed him the most. "Please," I moaned.

"Please, what?" he asked.

"Please, more. I need more."

"Tell me exactly what you need me to do."

"Oh god…fuck…I need all of you," I moaned out. He took his fingers out but before I could protest he slammed into me as hard as he could. He knew I need to be thoroughly fucked right now. I yelled out in pleasure. I didn't even realize he had put a condom on already.

"You like that?"

"Oh…god…yes," I barely got out. He moved us over to the bed and pushed me down onto the bed and resumed his previous task. After what seemed like forever I fell over the edge and scream out his name.

"I'm not done with you yet," he said while pulling out. He turned me so I was on my stomach then pulled my hips up to put me on my knees. Then he continued where he left off. He kept going until he was pushing over the edge again bringing him with me. He went to the bathroom to throw the condom away. When he came back he climbed into the bed next to me and pulled me to him. "I love you Roza."

"I love you, too Comrade," I said sleepily. It didn't take long for sleep to take over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Rose's POV**

When I woke up the next morning Dimitri's side of the bed was empty. When I went to sit up Dimitri came out bathroom with nothing but a towel on. He saw me awake and went to give me a quick kiss, but I wasn't having that. I pulled him down onto the bed on top of me. I went to take the towel off of him, but he grabbed my hands and pulled away. "As much as I would love to continue this, we can't. Everyone's already up, and my mama almost has breakfast ready," he said standing up. I just crossed my arms across my chest and pouted. "Come on baby, you need to get up and get ready," he chuckled.

"But I want you," I whined.

"I want you too, but we can't right now. I promise if you get up now then I'll make it worth your wait tonight. Ok?" he asked.

"Just as good as last night?" I asked with an innocent look.

"Don't be looking so innocent. We both know you aren't and you proved that last night," he joked, "It will be better than last night."

"Fine, but you better," I said grumpily. After we were both ready we went into the kitchen, and mama Belikova had a plate of breakfast and a cup of coffee ready for me. She knows me so well. "Thank you mama Belikova, it looks delicious as always." I took a sip of my coffee and it was just like I liked it. "Mmm. Just like I like it. Thanks I really needed my coffee."

"It's no problem, and I love you like my daughter. So important things like your need for morning coffee gets locked up here," she said pointing to her head.

"It was especially need this morning. It hasn't started very well. She's pretty grumpy," Dimitri told her. I smacked him on the chest.

"That's your fault. Now isn't it?" I asked while putting my dishes in the sink.

"I told you I would make it up to you later," he told me.

"That's perfectly fine, but that doesn't help me or my mood now, thank you very much. Now can we go get this over with already," I said going to the living room. As I left I heard him sigh and say "women". "I heard that mister," I called back towards him. When everyone got in the living room I asked, "Who wants to read next?"

"I will," Vik said grabbing the book and starting to read.

**My hatred notwithstanding,**

"Hatred," Dimitri asked.

"You were taking us back to the one place we didn't want to go back to," I said still a little annoyed with him.

**I had to admit Dimitri Beli-whatever **

"Really Rose?" Vik asked laughing, "It's not that hard to pronounce. Bel-Kov she said pronouncing it slowly to me like she was talking to a child, which made me laugh.

**was pretty smart. After they'd carted us off to the airport to and onto the Academy's private jet, he'd taken one look at the two of us whispering and ordered us separated.**

**"Don't let them talk to each other," he warned the guardian who escorted me to the back of the plane. "Five minutes together, and they'll come up with an escape plan."**

"Knowing you, you guys probably were," Christian said. This caused Vik to laugh. He looked at her questioningly. She just continued to read.

**I shot him a haughty look and stormed off down the aisle. Never mind the fact we had been planning escape.**

This caused everyone to laugh.

**As it was, things didn't look good for our heroes - or heroines, rather. **

"Really Rosie," Christian asked. I wasn't in the mood so I just glared at him. Evidently he could tell I wasn't in the mood by that look because he shut up.

_Are you ok Rose? _Lissa asked me in her head.

_I'm just a little frustrated right now_ I answered.

_I know. You wanna tell me why?_

_Sexually, I'm sexually frustrated._

_Why? I could tell he fixed that last night. _She said joking trying to get me to cheer up.

_I wanted to have my way with him this morning and he said we couldn't._

_OMG I know how you feel Christian did the same thing this morning. I mean I understand why, but seriously everyone could have waited a few minutes. We could have made it quick._

_I know right?_ We both laughed and everyone looked at us confused. "Nothing," we mumbled laughing again.

**Once we were in the air, our odds of escape dropped further. Even supposing a miracle occurred and I did manage to take out all ten guardians, we'd sort of have a problem in getting off the plane. I figured they might have parachutes aboard somewhere, but in the unlikely event I'd be able to operate one, there was still that little issue of survival, seeing as we'd probably land somewhere in the Rocky Mountains.**

**No, we weren't getting off this plane until it landed in backwoods Montana. I'd have to think of something then, something that involved getting past the Academy's magical wards and ten times as many guardians.**

"Yeah. No problem," Vik said.

**Yeah. No problem.**

"Thinking alike again," she said. We both laughed.

**Although Lissa sat at the front with the Russian guy, her fear sang back to me, pounding inside my head like a hammer. My concern for her cut into my fury. They couldn't take her back there, not to that place. I wondered if Dimitri might have hesitated if he could feel what I did and if he knew what I knew. Probably not. He didn't care.**

"I did to care," he said. When I didn't say anything he pulled me onto his lap and told Vik to start reading again. I tried pulling away from him, but he held me tighter to him and put his lips up to my ear. "Are you still mad?" he whispered.

"What do you think?" I whispered back.

"Roza you know we didn't have time."

"Yes we did. It wouldn't have taken that long. That is how wound up I am right now, and you know how I get when I'm horny and you don't do anything about it. I get grumpy until you fix it."

He turned me around to straddle him, "I know baby and I'm sorry. I didn't think about that. Forgive me?" I was fixing to answer when I realized his hand had made its way up my skirt. He had pushed to fingers into me and started pumping them in and out. I went to gasp but he covered it up by kissing me. When he pulled away he pulled my head down to lie on his chest while his hand still continued their movements. I bit my lip to prevent any moans from coming out. I tried listening while he was doing this, but it was too hard so I just pretended.

**As it was, her emotions grew so strong that for a moment, I had the disorienting sensation of sitting in her seat - in her skin even. It happened sometimes, and without much warning, she'd pull me right into her head.**

"What do you mean by 'into her head'?" Karolina asked.

I was fixing to answer her, but I had to bite onto Dimitri's shirt. "Um…it will…oh god…be in the…in the um…in the book," I tried saying normally, but it didn't really work. Dimitri was having fun with this.

"Are you alright sweetie?" Olena asked.

"Yea…uh my stomach…my stomach hurts is all."

**Dimitri's tall frame sat beside me, and my hand - her hand - gripped a bottle of water. He leaned forward to pick up something, revealing six tiny symbols tattooed on the back of his neck: molnija marks. They looked like two streaks of jagged lightning crossing in an X symbol. One for each Strigoi he'd killed. Above them was a twisting line, sort of like a snake, that marked him as a guardian. The promise mark.**

"We already know," Eddie, Adrian, and Christian said together. I was too distracted to care.

**Blinking, I fought against her and shifted back into my own head with a grimace. I hated when that happened. Feeling Lissa's emotions was one thing, but slipping into her was something we both despised. She saw it as an invasion of privacy, so I usually didn't tell her when it happened. **

"Ho…Never mind it doesn't matter," Lissa started to ask me how many times, but when she got a feel of my emotions she stopped. Thank god.

**Neither of us could control it. It was another effect of the bond, a bond neither of us fully understood. Legends existed about psychic links between guardians and their Moroi, but the stories had never mentioned anything like this. We fumbled through it as best we could.**

**Near the end of the flight, Dimitri walked back to where I sat and traded places with the guardian beside me. I pointedly turned away, staring out the window absentmindedly Several moments of silence passed. Finally, he said, "Were you really going to attack all of us?"**

**I didn't answer.**

**"Doing that…protecting her like that - it was very brave." He paused. "Stupid, but still brave. Why did you even try it?"**

People started saying stuff but I was so concentrated on the way Dimitri was making me feel that I couldn't hear them.

**I glanced over at him, brushing my hair out of my face so I could look him levelly in the eye. "Because I'm her guardian." I turned back toward the window.**

**After another quiet moment, he stood up and returned to the front of the jet.**

**When we landed, Lissa and I had no choice but to let the commandos drive us out to the Academy. Our car stopped at the gate, and our driver spoke with guards who verified we weren't Strigoi about to go off on a killing spree. After a minute, they let us pass on through the wards and up to the Academy itself. It was around sunset - the start of the vampiric day - and the campus lay wrapped in shadows.**

**It probably looked the same, sprawling and gothic. The Moroi were big on tradition; nothing ever changed with them. This school wasn't as old as the ones back in Europe, but it had been built in the same style. The buildings boasted elaborate, almost churchlike architecture, with high peaks and stone carvings. Wrought iron gates enclosed small gardens and doorways here and there. After living on a college campus, I had a new appreciation for just how much this place resembled a university more than a typical high school.**

**We were on the secondary campus, which was divided into lower and upper schools. Each was built around a large open quadrangle decorated with stone paths and enormous, century-old trees. We were going toward the upper school's quad, which had academic buildings on one side, while dhampir dormitories and the gym sat opposite. Moroi dorms sat on one of the other ends, and opposite them were the administrative buildings that also served the lower school. Younger students lived on the primary campus, farther to the west.**

**Around all the campuses was space, space, and more space. We were in Montana, after all, miles away from any real city. The air felt cool in my lungs and smelled of pine and wet, decaying leaves. Overgrown forests ringed the perimeters of the Academy, and during the day, you could see mountains rising up in the distance.**

"We know," the guys said again.

"It sounds beautiful," Sydney said.

"Yea," Vik agreed.

**As we walked into the main part of the upper school, I broke from my guardian and ran up to Dimitri.**

I was so close and he knew it 'cause he pulled me back and kissed me knowing I wouldn't be able to hold in any moans or yells. Then he used his thumb and rubbed my clit hard, then pumped one more time hard and in just the right spot, and that was it for me. I fell over the edge, hard. I moaned into his mouth as he kept going until I calmed back down.

**"Hey, Comrade."**

"So it just randomly popped into your head," Dimitri asked pretending like nothing just happened.

"Yea pretty much," I said breathlessly.

**He kept walking and wouldn't look at me. "You want to talk now?**

**"Are you taking us to Kirova?"**

My mom just shook her head.

**"Headmistress Kirova," he corrected. On the other side of him, Lissa shot me a look that said, Don't start something.**

**"Headmistress. Whatever. She's still a self-righteous old bit - "**

"ROSE!" my mom yelled. I just rolled my eyes.

**My words faded as the guardians led us through a set of doors-straight into the commons. I sighed. Were these people really so cruel? There had to be at least a dozen ways to get to Kirova's office, and they were taking us right through the center of the commons.**

**And it was breakfast time.**

**Novice guardians - dhampirs like me - and Moroi sat together, eating and socializing, faces alight with whatever current gossip held the Academy's attention. When we entered, the loud buzz of conversation stopped instantly, like someone had flipped a switch. Hundreds of sets of eyes swiveled toward us.**

**I returned the stares of my former classmates with a lazy grin, trying to get a sense as to whether things had changed. Nope. Didn't seem like it. Camille Conta still looked like the prim, perfectly groomed bitch I remembered, still the self-appointed leader of the Academy's royal Moroi cliques. Off to the side, Lissa's gawky near-cousin Natalie watched with wide eyes, as innocent and naive as before.**

"Stupid bitch," I said.

"Language," my mom, Olena, and Dimitri said together.

"Well she is," I said.

"I would have to agree with that," Lissa said. They just shook their heads giving up.

**And on the other side of the room…well, that was interesting. Aaron. Poor, poor Aaron, who'd no doubt had his heart broken when Lissa left. He still looked as cute as ever - maybe more so now - with those same golden looks that complemented hers so well. His eyes followed her every move. Yes. Definitely not over her. It was sad, really, because Lissa had never really been all that into him. I think she'd gone out with him simply because it seemed like the expected thing to do.**

**But what I found most interesting was that Aaron had apparently found a way to pass the time without her. Beside him, holding his hand, was a Moroi girl who looked about eleven **

"Hey," Mia exclaimed.

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

**but had to be older, unless he'd become a pedophile during our absence. With plump little cheeks and blond ringlets, she looked like a porcelain doll. **

"A doll, really Rose," Mia exclaimed.

"Sorry," I apologized again.

"It's ok, we both said some pretty harsh things," she said.

"Well that's all in the past now," I said smiling at her.

**A very pissed off and evil porcelain doll. She gripped his hand tightly and shot Lissa a look of such burning hatred that it stunned me. What the hell was that all about? She was no one I knew. Just a jealous girlfriend, I guessed. I'd be pissed too if my guy was watching someone else like that.**

I looked at Dimitri like I was giving a warning.

"Never, you're the only one I have eyes for. No one could compare," he told me lovingly. I looked at him teary-eyed, and he leaned in and gave me a passionate kiss.

"Aww," all the girls said.

**Our walk of shame mercifully ended, though our new setting - Headmistress Kirova's office - didn't really improve things. The old hag looked exactly like I remembered, sharp-nosed and gray-haired. She was tall and slim, like most Moroi, and had always reminded me of a vulture. I knew her well because I'd spent a lot of time in her office.**

"I think that's an understatement," all the students, Sonya K, Mikhail, and Alberta said.

**Most of our escorts left us once Lissa and I were seated, and I felt a little less like a prisoner. Only Alberta, the captain of the school's guardians, and Dimitri stayed. They took up positions along the wall, looking stoic and terrifying, just as their job description required.**

**Kirova fixed her angry eyes on us and opened her mouth to begin what would no doubt be a major bitch session. A deep, gentle voice stopped her.**

**"Vasilisa."**

**Startled, I realized there was someone else in the room. I hadn't noticed. Careless for a guardian, even a novice one.**

"It is very careless, but it's good that you recognized that you made a mistake so you'll know not to do it again," my mom said.

**With a great deal of effort, Victor Dashkov rose from a corner chair. Prince Victor Dashkov. Lissa sprang up and ran to him, throwing her arms around his frail body.**

Dimitri, Christian, Lissa, and I all growled. Alberta was glaring at the book not looking very happy.

**"Uncle," she whispered. She sounded on the verge of tears as she tightened her grip.**

"He's no Uncle of mine," Lissa said.

"It's ok babe. It's over now; you don't have to worry about him anymore. He's in prison, he can't get to you," Christian said pulling her to him and rubbing soothing circles on her back. He saying that reminded me that they didn't know that I killed him. I looked down ashamed of what I did. Dimitri pulled me to his chest again and rubbing my back.

**With a small smile, he gently patted her back. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you safe, Vasilisa." He looked toward me. "And you too, Rose."**

"Yeah right," I glared at the book. This made those who didn't know what happened confused. Realizing I wasn't going to tell them Vik read on.

**I nodded back, trying to hide how shocked I was. He'd been sick when we left, but this - this was horrible. He was Natalie's father, only about forty or so, but he looked twice that age. Pale. Withered. Hands shaking. My heart broke watching him. With all the horrible people in the world, it didn't seem fair that this guy should get a disease that was going to kill him young and ultimately keep him from becoming king.**

**Although not technically her uncle - the Moroi used family terms very loosely, especially the royals - Victor was a close friend of Lissa's family and had gone out of his way to help her after her parents had died. I liked him; he was the first person I was happy to see here.**

"Not anymore," I mumbled to myself.

**Kirova let them have a few more moments and then stiffly drew Lissa back to her seat.**

**Time for the lecture.**

**It was a good one - one of Kirova's best,**

"She always had pretty good lectures," I said.

"You would know," Eddie said joking.

**which was saying something. She was a master at them. I swear that was the only reason she'd gone into school administration, because I had yet to see any evidence of her actually liking kids. The rant covered the usual topics: responsibility reckless behavior, self-centeredness…Bleh. I immediately found myself spacing out, alternatively pondering the logistics of escaping through the window in her office.**

"That's my girl," Abe said proudly. Mom just shook her head knowing nothing she said was going to make a difference.

"Of course you were. It took you long enough to start thinking of an escape," Eddie said.

**But when the tirade shifted to me - well, that was when I tuned back in.**

**"You, Miss Hathaway, broke the most sacred promise among our kind: the promise of a guardian to protect a Moroi. It is a great trust. A trust that you violated by selfishly taking the princess away from here. The Strigoi would love to finish off the Dragomirs; you nearly enabled them to do it."**

**"Rose didn't kidnap me." Lissa spoke before I could, her voice and face calm, despite her uneasy feelings. "I wanted to go. Don't blame her."**

**Ms. Kirova tsked at us both and paced the office, hands folded behind her narrow back.**

**"Miss Dragomir, you could have been the one who orchestrated the entire plan for all I know, but it was still her responsibility to make sure you didn't carry it out. If she'd done her duty, she would have notified someone. If she'd done her duty, she would have kept you safe."**

**I snapped.**

"Took you long enough," everyone said.

"Yeah, yeah," I replied.

**"I did do my duty!" I shouted, jumping up from my chair. Dimitri and Alberta both flinched but left me alone since I wasn't trying to hit anyone. **

"Yet," Christian said.

**Yet. **

"Thinking like me now Pyro?" I asked.

"It's a scary thought," he answered.

**"I did keep her safe! I kept her safe when none of you" - I made a sweeping gesture around the room - "could do it. I took her away to protect her. I did what I had to do. You certainly weren't going to."**

**Through the bond, I felt Lissa trying to send me calming messages, again urging me not to let anger get the best of me. **

"Too late," Christian stated.

**Too late.**

"I think I'm rubbing off on you Fire-Crotch," I laughed.

"Ok this is really starting to get weird," he said.

**Kirova stared at me, her face blank. "Miss Hathaway, forgive me if I fail to see the logic of how taking her out of a heavily guarded, magically secured environment is protecting her. Unless there's something you aren't telling us?"**

**I bit my lip.**

"She should have known then," Dimitri said.

**"I see. Well, then. By my estimation, the only reason you left - aside from the novelty of it, no doubt - was to avoid the consequences of that horrible, destructive stunt you pulled just before your disappearance."**

"Destructive stunt?" my mom asked.

"It's not what it sounds like. It will probably be explained later," I answered.

**"No, that's not - "**

**"And that only makes my decision that much easier. As a Moroi, the princess must continue on here at the Academy for her own safety, but we have no such obligations to you. You will be sent away as soon as possible."**

**My cockiness dried up. "I…what?"**

"Rose, speechless, never thought I'd see the day," Christian said.

"Shut up, Pyro. Before I have to make you," I threatened.

**Lissa stood up beside me. "You can't do that! She's my guardian."**

**"She is no such thing, particularly since she isn't even a guardian at all. She's still a novice."**

**"But my parents - "**

**"I know what your parents wanted, God rest their souls, but things have changed. Miss Hathaway is expendable. She doesn't deserve to be a guardian, and she will leave."**

**I stared at Kirova, unable to believe what I was hearing. "Where are you going to send me? To my mom in Nepal? Did she even know I was gone?**

"Of course I did. I was worried sick," my mom told me.

"I know that now, but I didn't then," I said.

**Or maybe you'll send me off to my father?"**

"I'm sorry daddy. I didn't know you at the time," I said before he could too upset.

"It's ok baby girl," he told me.

**Her eyes narrowed at the bite in that last word. When I spoke again, my voice was so cold, I barely recognized it.**

**"Or maybe you're going to try to send me off to be a blood whore. Try that, and we'll be gone by the end of the day."**

"You guys, I am so sorry I didn't mean that. I didn't know the communities were like they are. Please forgive me," I said to the Belikovs.

"Of course," they all said.

"You didn't know any better at the time," Olena said.

**"Miss Hathaway," she hissed, "you are out of line."**

**"They have a bond." Dimitri's low, accented voice broke the heavy tension, and we all turned toward him. I think Kirova had forgotten he was there, but I hadn't. His presence was way too powerful to ignore. He still stood against the wall, looking like some sort of cowboy sentry in that ridiculous long coat of his.**

"It is not ridiculous," Dimitri said.

"Actually, it really is," Vik said.

"Yeah," Karolina and Sonya B. replied.

"You guys," Olena warned.

"Sorry mama," they all replied.

**He looked at me, not Lissa, his dark eyes staring straight through me. "Rose knows what Vasilisa is feeling. Don't you?"**

**I at least had the satisfaction of seeing Kirova caught off guard as she glanced between us and Dimitri. "No…that's impossible. That hasn't happened in centuries."**

**"It's obvious," he said. "I suspected as soon as I started watching them."**

**Neither Lissa nor I responded, and I averted my eyes from his.**

**"That is a gift," murmured Victor from his corner. "A rare and wonderful thing."**

"Of course you would think so; you only wanted to use it to your advantage.

**"The best guardians always had that bond," added Dimitri. "In the stories."**

**Kirova's outrage returned. "Stories that are centuries old," she exclaimed. "Surely you aren't suggesting we let her stay at the Academy after everything she's done?"**

**He shrugged. "She might be wild and disrespectful, but if she has potential - "**

**"Wild and disrespectful?" I interrupted. "Who the hell are you anyway? Outsourced help?"**

"ROSE! He is trying to help you, and this is how you're going to treat him," my mom scolded.

I ignored her, and looked up at Dimitri. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I was just angry with everything going on, and it slipped out.

"It's okay, Roza," he replied.

**"Guardian Belikov is the princess's guardian now," said Kirova. "Her sanctioned guardian."**

**"You got cheap foreign labor to protect Lissa?"**

"I'm really…" I started, but Dimitri stopped me.

"I know, it's ok, it's in the past, and I know you didn't mean it," he said before giving me a quick kiss.

**That was pretty mean of me to say - particularly since most Moroi and their guardians were of Russian or Romanian descent - but the comment seemed cleverer at the time than it really was. And it wasn't like I was one to talk. I might have been raised in the U.S., but my parents were foreign-born. My dhampir mother was Scottish - red-haired, with a ridiculous accent - and I'd been told my Moroi dad was Turkish. That genetic combination had given me skin the same color as the inside of an almond, along with what I liked to think were semi-exotic desert-princess features: big dark eyes and hair so deep brown that it usually looked black. I wouldn't have minded inheriting the red hair, but we take what we get.**

"Desert-princess? Really Rose?" Christian asked. I went to get up, but Dimitri wouldn't let me go.

"Shut it, Pyro."

**Kirova threw her hands up in exasperation and turned to him. "You see? Completely undisciplined! All the psychic bonds and very raw potential in the world can't make up for that. A guardian without discipline is worse than no guardian."**

"Actually it's really not," said Alberta.

**"So teach her discipline. Classes just started. Put her back in and get her training again."**

**"Impossible. She'll still be hopelessly behind her peers."**

**"No, I won't," I argued. No one listened to me.**

**"Then give her extra training sessions," he said.**

**They continued on while the rest of us watched the exchange like it was a Ping-Pong game. My pride was still hurt over the ease with which Dimitri had tricked us, but it occurred to me that he might very well keep me here with Lissa. Better to stay at this hellhole than be without her. Through our bond, I could feel her trickle of hope.**

**"Who's going to put in the extra time?" demanded Kirova. "You?"**

**Dimitri's argument came to an abrupt stop. "Well, that's not what I - "**

**Kirova crossed her arms with satisfaction. "Yes. That's what I thought."**

**Clearly at a loss, he frowned. His eyes flicked toward Lissa and me, and I wondered what he saw. Two pathetic girls, looking at him with big, pleading eyes? Or two runaways who'd broken out of a high-security school and swiped half of Lissa's inheritance?**

I looked at him questioningly.

"We actually didn't know about the inheritance. I saw to very smart girls who were in trouble, but too scared to ask for help," he told me.

**"Yes," he said finally. "I can mentor Rose. I'll give her extra sessions along with her normal ones."**

**"And then what?" retorted Kirova angrily. "She goes unpunished?"**

"She really does not like you, does she?" Sydney asked.

"No, I think she was happy that she finally had a reason to kick me out of school. I think she just wanted me gone," I told her.

"I'm already, not really liking her," Sonya B. said.

**"Find some other way to punish her," answered Dimitri. "Guardian numbers have gone down too much to risk losing another. A girl, in particular."**

**His unspoken words made me shudder, reminding me of my earlier statement about "blood whores." Few dhampir girls became guardians anymore.**

**Victor suddenly spoke up from his corner. "I'm inclined to agree with Guardian Belikov. Sending Rose away would be a shame, a waste of talent."**

"No you just wanted me to be a part of your evil plan. That actually confuses me. If he put the charm on me to keep me out of the way then why did he try helping me stay in school. Wouldn't it have just been easier to get rid of me in the first place?" I asked.

"That man is a very sick man, and I mean mentally, too. No one will ever understand what was going on in that head of his," Dimitri explained.

**Ms. Kirova stared out her window. It was completely black outside. With the Academy's nocturnal schedule, morning and afternoon were relative terms. That, and they kept the windows tinted to block out excess light.**

**When she turned back around, Lissa met her eyes. "Please, Ms. Kirova. Let Rose stay."**

**Oh, Lissa, I thought. Be careful. Using compulsion on another Moroi was dangerous - particularly in front of witnesses. But Lissa was only using a tiny bit, and we needed all the help we could get. Fortunately, no one seemed to realize what was happening.**

"I thought I saw it, but I thought I was just seeing things because I thought it was impossible to compel a Moroi. Also I didn't want to get you girls in anymore trouble," Dimitri said.

**I don't even know if the compulsion made a difference, but finally, Kirova sighed.**

**"If Miss Hathaway stays, here's how it will be." She turned to me. "Your continued enrollment at St. Vladimir's is strictly probationary. Step out of line once, and you're gone. You will attend all classes and required trainings for novices your age. You will also train with Guardian Belikov in every spare moment you have - before and after classes. Other than that, you are banned from all social activities, except meals, and will stay in your dorm. Fail to comply with any of this, and you will be sent…away."**

**I gave a harsh laugh. "Banned from all social activities? Are you trying to keep us apart?" I nodded toward Lissa. "Afraid we'll run away again?"**

"Just take the deal Rose," my mom said.

"I stayed didn't I?" I asked.

**"I'm taking precautions. As I'm sure you recall, you were never properly punished for destroying school property. You have a lot to make up for." Her thin lips tightened into a straight line. "You are being offered a very generous deal. I suggest you don't let your attitude endanger it."**

**I started to say it wasn't generous at all, but then I caught Dimitri's gaze. It was hard to read. He might have been telling me he believed in me. He might have been telling me I was an idiot to keep fighting with Kirova. I didn't know.**

I looked at him questioningly. "A little of both," he answered. That pissed me, and evidently it pissed Olena off too.

"DIMITRI, how dare you say that the woman you love is an idiot, or any woman for that matter? I raised you better than that," she scolded him. I went to get off his lap, but he tried to pull me back down. I pushed him away, sat down on the couch, and turned my back to him. He tried to turn me towards him, but I wasn't having it.

"Roza please look at me," he said.

"No," I growled.

"Roza I didn't mean that you were an idiot. I was just saying that for you not to take this generous offer was a stupid idea," he tried reasoning. I just ignored him and crossed my arms over my chest.

**Looking away from him for the second time during the meeting, I stared at the floor, conscious of Lissa beside me and her own encouragement burning in our bond. At long last, I exhaled and glanced back up at the headmistress.**

**"Fine. I accept."**

"Ok that's the end of the chapter," Vik said.

"I'm going to go make everyone lunch," Olena announced.

I got up and started going with her, but Dimitri grabbed my arm and pulled me into our room.

"Roza please talk to me," he begged.

"Fine, I'll talk to you. It really hurt me when you said that you thought I was an idiot. It was one thing thinking that you MIGHT have thought I was back then because I just met you, and I didn't know I loved you yet, but hearing you say that you actually did after everything. After we fell in love, and finally got a happily ever after. It hurts a lot," I told him on the verge of tears. He pulled me to him even though I tried to resist. He lifted my head to look at him.

"You are not an idiot, and I'm sorry that I made it sound that way. You are a smart, amazing woman, and I love you. I don't know what I would do without you. Please say you'll forgive me," he begged.

"Ok, but only because I hate fighting, and I can't stay mad at you," I replied. He leaned down to kiss me and I, of course, let him. I moaned into his mouth when he deepened it. I got on my tippy-toes to get more level, but it didn't help much. He lifted me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He started to take my shirt off, but before he could finish there was a knock on the door.

"Lunch is ready," Lissa yelled through the door.

He put me down, and we went into the kitchen to have lunch.

"Ok after lunch we can read the next chapter. Then we'll see what time it is, and decide when we want to eat supper and how many more chapters we can get done. How does that sound to everybody?" I asked.

"Good," they all answered. We all finished lunch then went back into the living room to read the next chapter.

"Who wants to read next?" I asked.

"I will," said Mia. She opened the book and started reading. "Chapter 3."

**AN: **There chapter 3. Hope you all liked it. I'll have the next chapter up hopefully tomorrow. If not the next day! Please review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
